


Better not be more Dragons

by Demondog136



Series: Demon's One Shots [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, One Shot, POV First Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136
Summary: Part two to Granddragons, but can be read alone. Just some fluff and cuteness!Molly figuring out Harry and Charlie are expecting.





	Better not be more Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyHimeSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/gifts), [TheOnlyCeeCeeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/gifts).

> So this is my submission to the Writing Contest my discord is holding, for a one year anniversary. Man one year since I opened up the discord I am excited. I hope to keep it going for another year :) BTW this is not Beta due to that being part of the contest rules. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoys this one shot of cuteness!

Christmas/Yule was right around the corner and tonight was the big announcement. Charlie and I have been waiting for awhile to see how everything progressed, in my health and in our jobs. Slowly making the progress for both us to have more home time then anything. Charlie reserve work giving him more paperwork, even though he hates doing it he wants to be closer to in case something happens. Of course, I was still on house lock-down due to the rising numbers of Death Eater sightings, ones that kept slipping through the ministry fingers. But I was so happy to even let that bother me anymore.

I was wrapping on making a special treat for Molly when Charlie sudden arms wrapped around me his lips press lightly into my neck. I almost went limp in his arms at that action, damn him for knowing what buttons to push.

“Harry, sweetheart, are you almost ready.” Charlie asked as his lips slowly danced on my neck, my eyes where glazing over in lust.

“Hnng,” I let out a low whine, leaning back into the firm chest behind me letting my eyes close.

Charlie chuckled at my action, and I had to cures pregnancy hormones, he nipped at part of my shoulder that was exposed, since I had taken to stealing his shirts from time to time.

“C-Charlie s-stop!” I knew I was flushed, but if I let this continue, even though I would love this to continue, I knew we would never leave; and we need to make this announcement soon before thing become more pronounced.

“Hmm?” my breath stuttered as felt him lick the exposed skin, and began to nip at it more harshly, a low moan escaped my throat as my head titled more to the side to allow him better access to my shoulder. His teeth scrapping against my skin one of his hand rested on the small un-noticeable bump and other had a firm grip on my hip. He gave a small kiss on the mark he left once he was satisfied with the job he had done. I whimpered not wanting to stop, Charlie was supporting most of my weight by this point my breaths coming in short pants.

“Well you ready?” Charlie asked again flashing a smile, I opened my heavy lusted eyes to glare him for not finishing what he started. If time was not an issue he would be in big trouble for starting this and not finishing.

“You… are… a big tease!” I said with as much venom I could mustered, “I expect some compensation when we get me back.

“Oh?” a mischief look entered my red headed lovers eyes.

“Yes oh! You started this I am hard and horny now thanks to you.” I growled pushing him far away as possible trying to control over these bloody hormones, couldn’t head over to Molly’s in this state.

“Do you have a certain plan?” I just smirked, oh yes I would have my ways with his body when I got back. Charlie gulped and his face turned at red at his hair he knew he played with fire.

“Lets go before I decided to take advantage of you here and now.” I said with a smirk. Packing the rest of the treats away. Charlie let out a choked cough, trying to recompose himself.

* * * * _Magical time skip_ * * * *

Since I was still under the 6 months mark, I was still allowed to do wizard travel. After that the strain of wizard traveling became to too much for the bearer and the baby, with the supporting of the pouch and the development of the child.

So we flooed like normal over to the Burrow, nothing was too off, my bump was small and unless you knew what you where looking for you wouldn’t see it. I was excited for tonight knowing that we will be in trouble for waiting this long but with my tiny body we had to make sure there was mistakes. Of course there could still be trouble as the pregnancy progress but as of now everything is progressing as it should.

“Harry dear Charlie!” Molly bellowed out as she poked her head from the kitchen to the floo room, “Just in time! I was finishing up dinner.” Then she glared at Charlie, “you better have not brought another Dragon into this house!”

I chuckled as Charlie whined to his mum about it being one time, and I slipped into the kitchen with my basket of goodies.

“Come on Molly, we where having a good joke, the granddrgaons do miss you though. I’ve seen pictures of them and funny enough they have some red scales coming through.” I joked with a smile as she turned her glare at me.

“Only granddragons I want are the ones you two or any of my children can provide!” Molly sniffed at us knowing we are joking but still peeved even after a couple of months.

Charlie came by and gave his mother a kiss on the check, “have I ever told you how sorry I am about that? Cos I really am, from the bottom of my heart, we are taking our time forming a small family, and you were pushing us and one thing led to another… and yeah I thought of the new hatchlings from the reserve.”

Molly sighed, “You are forgiven I know I shouldn’t rush you two but I mean I am an empty nester as of now and I miss the sounds of running little feet.” Tears started to form in Molly’s eyes and that almost had me going, damn hormones, “But anyways I should be happy with the three lovely grandbabies I have now, but you know me I am used to the large family.”

Charlie just smiled down at his sweet mother, “Of course Mum and we love you all the same, at least we are trying to make time to come around for dinner. Even though I love Harry’s cooking it’s nothing like yours.” I glared at Charlie and sent a sting hex his way, pulling a yelp out of him.

“See if I cook for you anymore mister.” Then I turned back to Molly with a smile, “I hope you haven’t made any desserts yet, I have made some cookies and Cake. Since we are imposing on your dinner after all. Is any of the other joining us tonight do you know?”

It was hard having a big family get together so most of the time the separate families came at different time, Ron and Hermione dealing with Hugo and Rose on top of Hermione’s ministry job. Ginny being Ginny and traveling the world, then Bill and Fleur in France most of time.

“You are not imposing Harry! Never, and you are lucky that I haven’t started on making dessert, yet I was just about to, but know Harry dear you didn’t have to make anything! No, sadly most of them are busy with their own families, but I am happy you two were able to stop by it’s been a couple of weeks since last time.” Molly said as she put the final touches on what ever she had simmering on the stove. “Charlie, why don’t you and Harry find your father and tell him dinner will be up in 5.”

If that wasn’t a sign to get her out the kitchen, I didn’t know what was. So we left her in peace to go listen to Arthur ramble about his new muggle discovery until dinner was ready.

* * * * _Magical time skip_ * * * *

We had just finished up dinner and retired to the floo room enjoying the treats I brought over, going over memories and laughing about random things, the night was coming to an end and we still haven’t made the big announcement. My heart we just about to burst out my chest in anticipation.

“So mum if I brought over the granddragons again how would you react?” Charlie asked.

“No more dragons in this house Charlie! I mean it, not another dragon. I’ve had enough of you sneaking them in when you where younger, but not that you work with them keep work and life separate.” Molly said, wagging her finger at Charlie.

“Well I mean not a dragon but what about a little one in a dragon onesies then? How cute would that be? Could call them granddragon if you wanted to.” Charlie said with a half-smile just as nervous as I was.

“Oh that would be cute, a little hand made onesie, with a dragon ears and tail.” Molly said with a smile thinking on it.

I smiled, “Well grandma you better get started. I want some for Christmas!”

“Wait what?!” She looked at us in shock, “No. No! your lying. Right?! Oh Merlin I am going to be a grandmother again Arthur!” She was in a puddle of happy tears. Arthur hugged her close tears glistening in his own eyes.

“Don’t worry grandpa we won’t forget about you; but you know Molly has been pushing for a while now.”

Arthur just nodded, “I understand boys and I am just excited.”

“Oh Arthur! We are going to be grandparents again! How far a long?!”

I just smiled at Molly, “I am 4 months now, we wanted to wait and see how well I adjust to the pregnancy before we made an announcement to family and friends. You are the first ones we wanted to tell.”

The rest of the time there we talked about hormones, cravings, and what to expect when expecting. We all had tears in our eyes happy about the news and promises to keep them updated. Before Charlie and I headed out smiling about the news, and excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope you enjoyed this one shot <3 please please! Leave comments and kudos I love them and they help inspire what to write next. If you are shy send me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Anyways much love to all you lovely readers, and I will see you in the next chapter.
> 
> Would love to have you guys to join the discord, we are a friendly group, for writers and Betas, our doors are always open and we love to help each other out with story idea and writers block. join here https://discord.gg/A5mtcDC


End file.
